Abschied
by Rachel Falkenberg
Summary: Jemand wird erwachsen. Ratet, wer es ist...


Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, Orte etc. gehören JKR. Nur die (nichtvorhandene) Story ist von mir.  
  
Dank an S.K., die mich immer wieder zum Schreiben ermuntert.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sie kam in den Raum ohne anzuklopfen. Ärgerlich blickte er auf.  
  
„Was...?"  
  
„Professor", fiel sie ihm ins Wort, „es ist mein letzter Tag hier und somit meine letzte Chance, Ihnen zu sagen, dass ich mehr für Sie empfinde, als eine Schülerin für ihren Professor empfinden sollte."  
  
Die Worte kamen schnell und sie sprach sie, ohne noch einmal darüber nachzudenken. Das hatte sie schon oft genug getan. Genauer gesagt, seit fast vier Jahren. Seit sie sich eingestanden hatte, dass sie diesen Mann nicht so schrecklich fand, wie alle von ihr dachten und erwarteten. Diesen Mann DURFTE man nicht mögen.  
  
Aber jetzt musste es einfach raus. „Ich liebe Sie", fügte sie hinzu, bevor ihre Stimme versagte.  
  
Nun war es also raus. Es war ihr letzter Tag hier. Sie würde ihm also nie wieder in die Augen blicken müssen, wenn er sie jetzt auslachte. (Es würde ihr nur das Herz brechen.)  
  
Ihr Gegenüber schaute sie schweigend an.  
  
Oh Gott, dachte sie, was habe ich gemacht? Was? Wie konnte ich nur denken, dass ich diesen Augenblick überleben würde! Wie konnte ich nur denken, dass er meine Gefühle erwidern würde? Plötzlich war ihr schlecht. Nein, nicht dieses Gefühl der Aufregung, dass sie die ganze letzte Zeit über begleitet hatte, seit sie beschlossen hatte, es ihm zu sagen. Nein, ihr war RICHTIG schlecht. Sie musste hier raus. Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, rannte sie zur Tür und flüsterte ein heiseres „Es tut mir leid." Dann war sie im Gang, warf die Tür hinter sich zu und rannte, so schnell sie nur konnte, in Richtung der Mädchen-Toiletten.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Als ihr Magen sich eine halbe Stunde später etwas beruhigt hatte – gott-sei- dank war niemand hereingekommen -, versuchte sie sich ein wenig frisch zu machen, damit nicht jeder gleich fragen würde, was mit ihr los war, und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Gemeinschaftsräumen.  
  
Auf halbem Wege änderte sie jedoch die Richtung. Sie hatte noch fünf Stunden Zeit, bis der Zug fahren würde und sie hatte ihre Sachen schon alle gepackt. (Sie hatte ja insgeheim wirklich gehofft, dass sie länger als drei Sekunden in seinem Büro bleiben würde. Viel länger.) Jedenfalls wollte sie jetzt doch erst einmal lieber alleine sein. Und an der frischen Luft.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Bald hatte sie den See erreicht und sich an ihrem geheimen Lieblingsplatz, einer versteckten kleinen Bucht, niedergelassen. Hier hatte sie so oft von ihm geträumt, sich so oft vorgestellt, wie er, sobald sie sein Büro betrat, freudig aufspringen und sie in den Arm nehmen würde, sie küssen würde...  
  
Sie dachte lange nach und irgendwann fing sie an zu lachen. Kein lautes Lachen. Ein Beobachter hätte nicht mehr als ein kleines Lächeln auf ihren Lippen gesehen. Sie lachte innerlich. Dafür stärker als sie es je äußerlich hätte tun können.  
  
All das hier – ihren geheimen Ort, den See, den Wald, die Schule, ihre Kindheit, ihre Jugend – würde sie in wenigen Stunden hinter sich gelassen haben. Für immer.  
  
Sie hatte sich gelöst.  
  
Jetzt konnte sie über das lachen, was ihr vorhin so peinlich gewesen war. Es war so weit weg, nicht mehr als eine Jugendsünde, eine Schwärmerei für einen Lehrer. Damals – nein, vorhin noch – hatte sie gedacht, dass sie nie einen anderen Mann außer ihm würde lieben können. Und jetzt war ihr klar, dass das, was sie empfunden hatte, überhaupt nichts mit Liebe zu tun hatte. Sie wunderte sich ein wenig selbst darüber, dass es ihr sogar egal war, dass er sie nun immer als ein kleines, naives Mädchen in Erinnerung behalten würde.  
  
Es lag wirklich alles hinter ihr. Weit hinter ihr.  
  
Morgen würde für sie ein neues Leben beginnen, ein Leben, vor dem sie nun keine Angst mehr hatte. Sie fühlte sich gewappnet für alles, was kommen würde. Sie würde neue Erfahrungen machen, neue Menschen kennen lernen und sich vielleicht einmal richtig verlieben.  
  
Sie stand auf und machte sich auf den Rückweg zur Schule.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Als Hermione kurze Zeit später im Zug saß und den Ort, der so lange ihr Zuhause gewesen war, hinter sich verschwinden sah, lächelte sie immer noch. Sie würde ihre Zeit auf Hogwarts in guter Erinnerung behalten, mit allem, was dazugehört hatte. Ja, auch mit ihrer Schwärmerei für Professor Snape.  
  
  
  
(A/N) Ich hatte mir mal geschworen, nie eine Snape-Hermione-fic zu schreiben. Das ist dabei herausgekommen. 


End file.
